starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
James-A113
SPARTAN-A113, Codename: RISA, or James Richard Albarn, was a SPARTAN III commando and Headhunter alongside SPARTAN-A066 in the Headhunter unit CLOCKWORK. During his time as a Headhunter, he and Ben destroyed many Covenant supply depots and other important structures, helping cripple the Covenant's war efforts. He was later transferred and then participated in the Human-Covenant War and Post-War in the SPARTAN-IV Esper Squad, when the SPARTAN-IVs became active. One of the few SPARTAN-IV teams on the UNSC Infinity, put into service as the largest UNSC vessel, James and his team had fought Jul 'Mdama's Covenant forces on Requiem, among other things. Being one of the unfortunate enough to face the Promethean Knights, a Forerunner AI construct used mainly by the high tier special forces commanders in the Forerunner Warrior-Servant caste, the Prometheans, James had shown that he would give his life for his brothers-in-arms. Being one of the first headhunters to be matched with a partner, James and Ben boasted the highest "desired matchmaking criteria" at 98.46 percent. Some ONI personnel speculated that this may have helped them survive all of their missions as headhunters, as the fatality rate of missions was above seventy percent. James was also known to be a profound user of heavy support weapons, having an M739 or a "Confetti Maker" by his side at all times. Although James and Ben had done more than enough on their Headhunter missions to earn medals and commendations, the existence of the Headhunter project was secret to even SPARTAN-IIIs, which were already on a need to know basis. Introduction Childhood James was born on Red City, Mars, but became an orphan when his parents were killed in a airlock failure while building a UNSC warship in the shipyards above Mars. When being transferred to an orphanage he was given an option to join the military. He decided to join the military and was inducted into the SPARTAN-III program at the age of 12. James quickly found friends with future headhunter partner Benjamin Clark, whom was under close observation to become a headhunter. The Agents soon realized that James and Ben had the talent to become headhunters and took them out of the regular training program. The two young partners had become solid dependable warriors only weeks into the Headhunter training program, and had become the candidates for an experimental drug for use during the augmentation procedures. The drug, know as CT-λX36209 or CT-Lambda, was intended to speed the healing process by up to five times. CT-λX36209 was a success, however, rather than the five times sped up healing process they had predicted, the drug only sped the process up by twice the speed. Although it was a success, the scientists behind it continued to work on the drug until just before the end of the war where the Headhunter team was recalled to test the improved version. After the two headhunters to-be had been augmented, with the CT-Lambda as well as the other drugs, they were kept in training for three more weeks. The ONI personnel wanted to give the two time to get used to their "new" bodies, and perform special training exercises to gather data on their performance. Like the other headhunters in the program, Jim and Ben performed admirably, and were deemed ready for combat. A week later they had already been briefed for their next assignment, a simple hit and run on a Jackal pirate vessel to determine their ability to perform with the stress of real combat. Service Vitae James-A113, along with Ben-A066, have proven their combat readiness and effectiveness on multiple occasions, braving Rebels to Covenant and other threats. Most notable was their "adventure" to the Covenant controlled planet of Keldam, mainly inhabited by Jiralhanae and colonies of Mgalekgolo. Once they had arrived via Pelican from an ONI stealth prowler, the UNSC ''God Complex, they were tasked with destroying the fortifications and disabling a scrambler that masked the base from the God Complex, which was armed with nuclear warheads in orbit. The two had successfully fulfilled their task and the warhead was launched from the Prowler and successfully destroyed the entire Covenant base. Destroying a portion of the Covenant's well trained anti-vehicle force and overcoming insurmountable odds would have earned any other soldiers honors, however, they weren't.'' Against the odds, the headhunter duo survived multiple missions, and remained one of the few Headhunter units to still be active by the time of the end of the Human-Covenant War. Many attributed this to their high tolerance of each other and unshakeable loyalty to each other. The officers I have talked to say that they are pleasant to work with, and also noted that they mostly talked to each other. Having met these two during the first roster check in the SPARTAN-IV team formation process, I would add that they are respectful of officers, but often take the time to crack jokes for in inappropriate conduct. Though this is nothing to lecture them about, or worse, it is worth noting that they may be exclusive towards their new squad mates. This I would accredit to their sense of prestige among their position, being one of the few Headhunters, and even fewer of the ones still among us, but is not terribly prominent, and is somewhat unlikely to occur. Returning to basic psyche, they are generally calm, and often communicate via nods and their "sign language" on the field, displaying near-perfect combat protocol and effectively making decisions on what objectives to go for and the movements to make in the heat of the fight. EXCERPT;SKIP.FORWARD... James and Ben were then chosen to be integrated into the SPARTAN-IV project, as they were no longer needed after the Human-Covenant war ended, but the UNSC wanted to keep them in service. Ben and James were put into Esper Squad, along with two other SPARTAN-IIIs, Franco-B336 and Arthur-G303. Being one of the SPARTAN-IV teams on the UNSC Infinity, the UNSC's flagship at the time, during the discovery of ''Requiem, a Forerunner shield world, James and his team were engaged in defensive and offensive tactics against the "Covenant Storm" group, and the native hosts. This turned out to be one of the most challenging parts of their multiple campaigns, as James and Ben, as well as the rest of Esper Squad, had no knowledge or tactics to defeat the the ancient Forerunner Promethean Knights with. However, the Squad was able to defend the Infinity's crew successfully and aid the Master Chief by disabling the Knight's active power-grids and destroy Storm encampments.'' Trivia *James-A113's Spartan tag was derived from a Proth Prime number. *James' first name was chosen because of the Author's love of the TV series, Star Trek: The Original Series, in which the Captain is named James T. Kirk. *His middle name is taken from the protagonist's first name in Blade Runner, Richard "Rick" Deckard. *James' last name, Albarn, is the last name of the musician who created the Author's favourite band. Category:Aspari Category:SPARTAN-III Category:SPARTAN Category:People Category:UNSC Category:Characters Category:Sith Venator Category:Senior Chief Petty Officer